


Young Lady & The Devil

by bittenbybetty



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gender Bender, Gender Bent, Genderbending, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut, cecilia x stephanie, f/f - Freeform, gender swap, girl love girl, sebaciel gender bender, sebaciel gender swap, stephanie x cecilia, wlw, woman love woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittenbybetty/pseuds/bittenbybetty
Summary: What would happen if Sebaciel were two girls? This is a gender bender (gender swap) fanfic of Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive.Introducing Stephanie Michaelis and Cecilia Phantomhive





	1. Chapter 1

“You have summoned me here. That can never be changed and nothing sacrificed can be regained. Now choose.” The seductress voice whispered in the child’s ear.

Cecilia looked at the steel table, a corpse painted in blood occupied the space. She looked at the men that were staring with their mouths gaping at the Devil they had summoned. Cecilia’s eyes finally made contact with amber red ones. The little girl now understood why the men’s jaws were all hanging open, there in front of her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Long flowing ebony hair, that whipped around behind the woman, pale almost glowing white skin contrasted with the auburn paint suit that clung to every curve of the woman’s body, and black boots that made her stand taller then she already was. She looked like a Goddess. No, a Devil. The Devil had a long arm stretched out to the child. Cecilia took in a deep breath, ‘Kill them’ was her only coherent thought as she reached her hand out, taking the woman’s.

Suddenly, the cage that confined the little girl disintegrated into ashes, and she was swept into the Devil’s arm with inhumane speed. The lights went out, and earsplitting screams filled the room. Cecilia pressed her face into the woman’s neck, trying with everything she had to hold back her own scream. 

The lights came back on when Cecilia lifted her head. Blue eyes looked at the corpses that were sprawled over the now scarlet floor, the men who were once gaping at the Devil had succumb to Cecilia’s silent thoughts. The child was trying to understand how the woman had taken their lives, without so much as Cecilia feeling her move. She was pulled from her thoughts when the woman placed a soft kiss to the child’s forehead. Cecilia closed her eyes at the gentle touch, her tiny body filled with a burning heat she had never felt before. The heat moved through her body and rushed to her right eye, the burning became so intense she couldn’t help the scream that left her throat.

“It’s okay, I’m here now” The Devil’s voice wrapped around the child, bringing comfort to the tiny child.

Cecilia’s eyes opened abruptly, the burning had subsided some, but she could still feel the heat pulsing. The woman lifted a hand to the young girl’s face, and brushed the hair behind her ear. A smirk playing on the woman’s lips as she saw Her mark that now scared the child’s right iris. The Devil set Cecilia down, and ran her hands over the front of her pant suit to smooth any wrinkles.

“I didn’t know the Devil was a woman” The little girl finally spoke in a voice so soft, she almost thought the woman didn’t hear her.

“I take the form of what may be the most pleasant for my master.” The woman’s voice was thick with sarcasm as Cecilia’s face turned a deep red.

“Do I call you Devil?” Her voice was little louder this time.

“Young master can call me whatever she may like, I am yours to serve” 

Cecilia chewed on her lip as she watched the woman tie her hair a top her head, with some strays falling around her face.

“Stephanie” Cecilia had always had a fondness for the name.

“Was that the name of your other servant?” The Devil raised her eyebrow at the name.

“N…no, my cat…” Cecilia’s face grew red again, and she looked down at her feet with embarrassment.

Stephanie giggled partly at the little girl’s childlike reaction, but also at the thought of a cat named Stephanie.

“Were you pleased with this cat?” she purred and took Cecilia’s chin, forcing the child to make eye contact. Cecilia’s eyes brightened and a huge smile formed across her face.

“Yes, she was my best friend. Mother and Father let me name her.” She was almost vibrating with excitement at the memory of her cat.

“Then if Stephanie the cat pleased the young master, so shall Stephanie the Devil.” Stephanie mimicked the little girl’s smile and placed a kiss on her forehead, releasing her face from her hold.

••••

Cecilia tossed and turned under the duvet, sweat beading on her forehead, soft whimpers escaped her lips. It was the same nightmare she lived over and over almost every night now. It was coming to the day of six years since that terrible day, and the nightmare always made an appearance the few weeks before. This one had been different though. Most nights the dream would end at the screaming, but this night the nightmare continued through with meeting the Devil. Even in her nightmare Cecilia knew this was unusual, she woke up suddenly, sitting up right, panting uncontrollably. 

“Stephanie” Cecilia didn’t even have to say her name, she knew the woman was already there.

“Young Master?” Came the sultry voice of her servant.

“You altered my nightmare?” Cecilia almost sounded displeased, she felt it to be a slight invasion of privacy.

“I didn’t alter it, I simple _expanded_ it.” Stephanie crawled on to the large bed, making herself comfortable next to Cecilia, taking the girl’s hand into hers. She felt Cecilia slowly relax under her touch, “I can always sense when the nightmare is invaded your sleep, and I cannot alter what occurred, so therefore cannot alter the nightmare itself, but I can expand it, so that you remember how we met more so.”

Cecilia was still sitting up right as she listened to Stephanie’s explanation, mindlessly watching Stephanie’s thumb softly rub her own. A smile contoured her lips, she was filled with a warmness as she thought of what Stephanie did for her. Stephanie may be the Devil, but she was very sincere and genuine with Cecilia. The girl finally looked at the woman next to her, her breath hitched in throat. She had always thought Stephanie was gorgeous, but since she turned of age she found it harder to keep her attraction a secret. 

Stephanie noticed the change in Cecilia’s emotions. She had always known that Cecilia liked her physical form, but a couple years ago Cecilia’s attraction became more than just that. The Devil was used to people wanting her, she took the form of what would be most pleasing for her master, but Cecilia was different. Stephanie wanted Cecilia as well, but she knew the girl had to act first and on her own accord.

“Why don’t you lie back down, and try to get some more rest, Young Master?” Stephanie took her hand from Cecilia’s and used it to slightly press the girl’s shoulder, implying for the girl to lie back. Cecilia allowed the Devil to guide her to the pillow, and lift the duvet back over her.

“You know, I’m not a child anymore, you can stop calling me _Young_ Master” Cecilia rolled eyes at the word ‘young’ as she spoke. Stephanie giggled at the girl’s childlike response. The devil found the girl funny whenever she tried to remind her she was not a little girl anymore, Stephanie was well aware that the little girl was no longer that, but a young lady.

“You are younger than the Devil” Stephanie replied with a playful manner as she slowly started to get off the bed.

“Touché” Cecilia retorted, she was watching Stephanie and knew she didn’t want to be left alone. “Will you stay with me until I fall back asleep?” She almost whispered the question.

“Yes, my lord” Stephanie turned back to Cecilia and laid down next to her, looking up at the ceiling. She didn’t need to sleep, she was the Devil, but she could lay with the master if it was asked.

Cecilia turned to her side to face the Devil and wrapped her arm around Stephanie’s torso. It wasn’t the first time she had asked Stephanie to stay with her while she slept, or the first time she cuddled the Devil, but she hadn’t done it since she was a kid, and the sensation that filled her body was entirely new.

Stephanie turned her head toward the girl, smiling slightly. It had been some time since the young master cuddled her. Cecilia had her eyes closed tightly as if fighting some sort of inner turmoil. Stephanie lifted her arm to Cecilia’s cheek and brushed her fingers across the delicate skin softly slowly tracing each feature. The girl’s face relaxed as her eyes opened to meet amber ones, Stephanie was fixated on her hand tracing Cecilia’s jawline, before looking at mismatching eyes.

“You’re beautiful when you relax” Stephanie smiled at the girl, pulling her hand away slowly. Before she could get far, Cecilia grabbed her wrist, both startled and wide eyed.

“I..uh…I like when you trace your fingers over my face” The girl was embarrassed at her sudden bravery, her face became hot, but she continued to hold Stephanie’s wrist.

The Devil slowly moved her hand that was being held, back to Cecilia’s face, the girl’s grip loosened to just lay gently over Stephanie’s hand. Instead of tracing the girl’s features of her face, she traced her fingers down Cecilia’s neck feeling the girl’s heart quicken in her pulse. She continued to the girl’s chest, slowly gliding over the top of the girl’s nightgown, that was conveniently resting over the girls breasts. 

Cecilia’s breathing had quickened with her heart beat, her hand still a top of the Devil’s. With her new-found bravery, she decided to guide Stephanie’s hand even further down, under the material covering her. She felt Stephanie’s fingers glide over her now hard nipple, and a moan escaped her at the sensation.

“Cecilia?” it took a lot to surprise the Devil, but she could honestly say she could not have predicted what was going to happen next.

_You have summoned me here. That can never be changed and nothing sacrificed can be regained.  
Now choose._

Echoed in Cecilia’s mind, she took a moment to think of what she wanted, and hearing her name come from Stephanie’s mouth was all she needed to decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What did you do to me?” the girl was very curious, she had never gone through anything like that.
> 
> Stephanie eyes widened, then a smirk replaced her shock.
> 
> “I did as you asked, The Devil _fucked_ you, my lady.” She winked at the girl.

Cecilia sat up on her elbow, so she was positioned over Stephanie’s face, she paused hesitant.

Stephanie didn’t need to be told, she could sense what Cecilia wanted. She removed her hand from under the girl’s clothing and wrapped it around the back of her head, pulling her close.

Their lips found each other eagerly, as if this were something that should have happened a while ago. The kiss started off slow and a little awkward, then Cecilia moved her body so she could throw her leg over Stephanie’s body, now straddling the Devil. As soon as Cecilia was sitting atop Stephanie, the kiss became rough, hard and full of passion. Both realizing what they wanted without saying anything. Stephanie’s hands were gripping tightly around Cecilia’s hips, the nightgown the girl wore now bunched up at her waist exposing her white underwear.

Cecilia pulled at the buttons of Stephanie’s dress shirt, sliding the fabric off her shoulder’s. The girl gasped when she placed the palms of her hands against the woman’s breast, realizing she hadn’t been wearing any undergarments. Stephanie smiled as her little secret was discovered, then grabbed the hem of Cecilia’s nightgown and pulled it over the girl’s head in a quick motion. Their lips parted for a moment to allow the fabric between, but found each other again shortly after. Stephanie started tracing every contour of Cecilia’s body, loving the feel of her soft skin. The girl broke the kiss and began leaving wet trails of kisses down her jaw and neck, finally sucking her teeth in Stephanie’s shoulder, a deep moan escaping the woman’s lips. 

As soon as Cecilia bit the woman’s shoulder it was as if something inside her took over. Stephanie had Cecilia pinned to the bed with inhuman speed, her mouth caught one of the girl’s nipples between her teeth, and her hand was sliding under Cecilia’s underwear. Everything happened so quickly it took the girl a moment to understand what happened, and when she finally realized, Stephanie’s fingers were playing with the girl’s sweet spot. Cecilia let out a breathing moan, a sensation she had never felt before taking over her body. She couldn’t think properly, as if her mind could do nothing but focus on the spot being violated by the woman’s skilled hands.  
“Ste…Stepha…” Cecilia tried to make out the woman’s name, but it was useless with her teeth pulling at her nipple and her fingers circling her bundle of nerves.  
“Do you want me to stop?” The woman continued to fumble under the girl’s underwear as she asked the question.  
“N…NO!” Cecilia about screamed, the sensation was too amazing.

Stephanie chuckled, and used her free hand to pull the girl’s underwear off. Cecilia lifted her hips slightly to help the fabric be removed, but the girl made sure she didn’t move from Stephanie’s fingers.

Cecilia’s body started shaking, she didn’t think the sensation she was feeling could get any better, until she felt the woman’s other hand dip lower between her legs. Stephanie slicked her middle finger with the wetness the girl had created, marveling in the beauty. The woman rubbed up and down the opening, as if coaxing the girl to invite her in. Cecilia gave her exactly what she wanted.

“Please, please” Cecilia was wiggling her hips, she realized what Stephanie was going to do and she wanted it.

“Please, what?” Stephanie stopped her fingers from circling the girl’s sensitive nub, and slowly lowered her mouth to occupy the spot.

“Fu…nnng...Steph…” The girl couldn’t form words, her mind went blurry. Stephanie stuck her tongue out to lap at the liquid that was coating her finger, then placed her mouth over the girl’s sweet spot. Using her enclosed tongue to flick the nub. Cecilia’s body twitched with every lick of the woman’s tongue. Stephanie’s fingers continued to tease the girl’s entrance, rub back and forth through the sweet wetness.

“What would you like, young master?” The woman had wanted this for so long, but she wanted to be sure that the girl also wanted it. After asking the question she began slipping the tips of her fingers in and out, enough for Cecilia to feel, but not enough to give her any sensation. Cecilia was a drenched mess, wiggling and panting under Stephanie.

“Fuck… _Fuck me_ , Stephanie. Please!” Her mark that branded her eye burned as she pleaded with the Devil, she wanted to feel Stephanie inside her.

As soon as the words left the girl’s mouth, Stephanie shoved two fingers inside the glorious hole, twisting her fingers to play that special spot perfectly.

“Oh God, fuck. Holy shit.” Cecilia was screaming as Stephanie pulled her fingers out, and slammed them back in at an intense speed the girl lost her breath.

“I, am no God” Stephanie lifted her face, smirking as she watched the girl become undone from her touch. She used her other hand and began playing with her sensitive spot, as she continued to fuck the girl with her fingers.

“Yes, Stephanie, yes, don’t stop.” A tingling feeling started to build up inside the girl, she had never felt it before, it started to consume her body, she didn’t want it to end.  
Stephanie could sense what was about to take over the girl, a wondrous smile split her face. The woman started to go at an even quicker pace, as the girl’s body started to convulse.

Cecilia’s entire being went hot and numb, she couldn’t feel anything except the explosion that was taking over her. Her toes curled under, her body vibrated, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she screamed from the intense pleasure. Stephanie didn’t stop as the girl’s euphoria took over, she wanted to help her ride it through.

The girl was panting heavily as she came down from her out of body experience, Stephanie slowly removed her fingers, the girl watched the woman lick her fingers clean of Cecilia’s juices.

“What did you do to me?” the girl was very curious, she had never gone through anything like that.

Stephanie eyes widened, then a smirk replaced her shock.

“I did as you asked, The Devil _fucked_ you, my lady.” She winked at the girl, that was still spread out in front of her.

Cecilia finally sat up, she twisted her fingers into the woman’s hair, and nipped kisses all over Stephanie’s neck. The woman wrapped her fingers around the girl’s waist again, soft moans escaping as the girl’s lips pressed against her neck. Cecilia started moving her mouth lower, until she caught one of the woman’s nipples between her lips, licking and sucking the hard nub. Stephanie’s head fell back, she wanted the girl so badly, she felt her physical appearance falter slightly. The Devil’s red eyes shot open and she witnessed her nails grow long until one pierced the soft part of Cecilia’s thigh.

“Ow” and a small yelp came from the girl at the sudden pain on her thigh. Before the girl could look down at what caused it, Stephanie stood abruptly from the bed, hiding her hands behind her back trying to compose herself.

“My apologizes, young master, but I think this will be all for tonight.” Before Cecilia could respond, Stephanie was out the door.

Cecilia slumped to her pillows, she replayed what happened in her head. Wondering why Stephanie had left so abruptly, had she made the wrong decision? She suddenly felt empty, so she hugged her pillow as tight as she could, and let exhaustion take over her.

Stephanie stood on the other side of the door, she looked at her hands as she gained control and the nails went back to a normal length. The mark on the back of her hand was burning bright violet, the girl was calling for her, but she couldn’t go to her. She didn’t want her to see her natural form. Not yet.


End file.
